Spying
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Hinamori thinks that Matsumoto and Hitsugaya are together so she spies on them and tries to find out what's going on [HitsuHina, HitsuMatsu]


**Pairings: **Hitsugaya Toushirou x Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya x Matsumoto

**Warning : **OOCness, fluff and fluff and fluff XD oh, and some slight, harmless _innuendo._

**Notes : **First try at Bleach fanfic; hey! I've been watching this since… episode 4 was released, so I could say that I'm rather hooked to it. This is my favorite pairing in the show, and I hope I gave it justice! **1248 words.**

**Inspired By: **Chapters 207-220 of Bleach :D

* * *

A small person with dark-colored hair is spying on one slightly ajar door, ears trying to pick up even the faintest sounds from within the room. The figure is crouched lowly near the bushes; one of the favorite sceneries of the Captain of the office she's spying on. She feels ridiculous, not to mention embarrassed, but she decided to do this, and she won't back out!

She received more than three curious looks from passersby already, which undoubtedly are from the Tenth Squad, seeing that this is their territory. She hid her face nimbly beneath the black mask she hastily borrowed from Soi Fong, and strained her position so that she could hear the conversation more clearly.

"Are you sure… doing this… taichou?" The words are a bit jumbled, and there are some parts missing, but the meaning conveyed to the spy is all the same. She blushed to the roots of her hair, and hid her blushing face even more. Her darkly-lit eyes tried to find another position, a _better_ one, so that she could see _what_ is happening inside the room.

Another group of squad members from the Tenth Squad passed, pausing in their idle chitchat as they spotted the black-covered figure crawling its way towards the wooden floors. They pointedly looked at her, maybe trying to figure out _what _is the figure doing, but seeing that their Captain and Vice-Captain are ignoring the figure, they decided that they should just leave whatever _it _is alone.

"Just move closer to me, Matsumoto," the condescending and arrogant tone is unmistakable. It belongs to the child prodigy, Hitsugaya Toushirou. _Or Shirou-chan,_ the crouched figure thinks, remembering the pouting face of her childhood friend whenever she forgets the honorifics and _accidentally_ calls him his nickname.

She sighed, admitting her defeat as she heard some shuffling inside the room. After all, Rangiku-san has bigger… _assets_ than her; she's prettier, more mature, and maybe, Shirou-chan likes girls that look and act like models. She's stronger, physically, emotionally and mentally; Rangiku-san always calls him with the _taichou_ suffix, and maybe, Shirou-chan likes respectful girls, and…

She sighed deeply again, wringing her hands on the black cloth of her fukutaichou uniform. She lowered the mask she borrowed; Soi Fong-taichou would kill her slowly if she dirties any of her stuff. Though she has this feeling that the mask is somehow related, or belonging to Yoruichi-san…

Something is knocking on her head, but she is too depressed to get angry over it, or even swat it away. Maybe she was mistaken as a post, seeing that she has been crouching there for over an hour now. She'd gladly forgive the mistaken person; and then, she could go back to moping in peace. The knocking persisted, and the urge to swat the annoyingly strong hand grows stronger by each passing second.

After five minutes of consistent knocking _on her head_, she turns around and she gasps at the sight. She froze, _literally_, on her spot, as Shirou-chan's eyebrow is ticking rather alarmingly.

"H-hi, Shirou-c-chan-n," She stumbled over words, her lips stretched into an almost painful smile. She forced a casual laugh out of her throat, and she found himself giggling at absolutely nothing for the next minute. It doesn't do any good to the ticking vein though, and she wonders if he thought that it would speed up Shirou-chan's growth or something.

"Hinamori, how long…" The white-haired male said stiffly, before breaking off in a feeble cough, his arms crossed in his chest, and looking pointedly on the side, avoiding Hinamori's searching eyes.

"How long…?" Hinamori prodded, curious as to what caused the great Ice King –again, literally and figuratively- to lose his cool. Hitsugaya, after all, has been well-known as the _cool _guy, who never lost his composure. _Kind of like Kuchiki-taichou, now that I think about it,_ Hinamori muses mentally, and she gazed at her childhood friend's blushing face.

_Shirou-chan looks cute when he's blushing,_ she thinks. Hitsugaya opened his mouth and was about to say something when a sudden sound of a door hastily opened startled the two of them.

Rangiku-san is standing on the other side of the room, her eyes focused into angry slits, her breathing heavy, and a finger pointing accusingly on the Tenth Squad Captain. Hinamori thinks that, _ohmygosh, Rangiku-san might think that I'm stealing Shirou-chan away from her, I should apologize, but I also like Shirou-chan, and… _

"How LONG do you plan on standing there like fools!" She blurted out, her blonde hair swishing beautifully down her back and on her sides as she marched up towards her captain. Hitsugaya doesn't look pleased at being called a _fool_. His right hand is inching dangerously towards the sword's hilt perched on his shoulder, ready to cut off his vice-captain's hair in case she becomes too threatening.

"You—" Matsumoto shifted her target for harassment, probably because Hitsugaya doesn't look very friendly at the moment, with his reiatsu flickering at high levels, and the snowflakes are already starting to form on the surroundings. She turned to Hinamori, who cowered under her angry gaze, and moving slowly backwards.

"You—" Matsumoto repeated, and finally reached Hinamori –who is trying to run away unharmed- and placed large, smooth palms over the girl's clothed shoulders. Matsumoto was about to speak, when…

"I'm sorry I spied on you two, Rangiku-san, Shirou-chan!" Hinamori hastily apologized, and the cloud of frustration over the tallest of them all cleared slightly. "I was just curious, since I always see you two _more _together these days, and I just want to make sure if you're really together and all, and I don't have any bad plans or anything, nor would I try to steal Shirou-chan away from you, and congratulations, and I'm sorry if this has been going on for a long time, and—"

Her ranting was cut off when Rangiku-san clamped down her hands again –warmly, this time around- on her shoulders. The bright grin –that's developing into a victorious, maniacal laugh- that fitted on Matsumoto's face is downright scary. "I knew it!" Matsumoto cheered, pumping a fist high up in the air. "I told you so, taichou!" She shrieked, dragging Hinamori towards Hitsugaya by her wrist. Hinamori is still lost with what's happening, so she just let the older shinigami bring her to wherever she wanted.

"Here, my plan is a success," Matsumoto cheerfully declared, her eyes sparkly. Hinamori thinks that it's because of something money or alcohol-related. The blonde shook Hitsugaya –who is protesting loudly at the moment- and slapped the small one on his back. "Remember, if you need my help again; say… planning your wedding or something, you know how to reach me!" Then, Rangiku-san disappeared in a cloud of smoke, but Hinamori could hear the distant cackling and the _happy aura_ radiating off the vice-captain in waves.

_Wait… wedding?_ Hinamori blushed once more, and she somehow wanted to cover her face again. _WEDDING!_

"Hinamori, I—" Hitsugaya-taichou, _no_, _Shirou-chan_, talked to her softly, the arctic gaze and demeanor gone. The younger one looked off to the side again, mumbling something under his breath. Hinamori didn't hear it, but she already knows the message already. Really. It's something that she knows deep inside her heart, anyway.

"I love you too, Shirou-chan," She says with the energy rivaling Matsumoto's, and pecked Shirou-chan on his cheek. The sudden boldness scared her, but seeing the tomato-red face of the Ice King is all worth it.

* * *

**OWARI**

I think I butchered it –tear, tear- I don't think I captured the cuteness that's so… natural with this pairing –sniff- Anyhow, I'd like to hear _your _comments XD Maybe cheer me up a bit?

HitsuHina is just so cute :D


End file.
